makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Gear Zone
Project Gear Zone is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS co-developed and published by Team Future Speed, and features characters from Many Series. Gameplay Stages in Project Gear Zone take place in grid-based locations from the game's many crossover titles. Each friendly unit is made up of two characters(thus referred to as a Pair Unit), though a third character (or "Assist Unit") can be added for once-per-battle assistance. Unlike Namco × Capcom, units can move freely within their range on the field map, with no penalty for accessing treasure chests or destructible objects prior to attacking. The battle system is called the Cross Active Battle System, wherein pressing the A button in combination with the Circle Pad performs up to five basic attack combos. Additional gameplay elements include Support Attack, which allows the player to call in a nearby ally for assistance, and Cross Hit, which freezes the target in place during simultaneous attacks from multiple units. Also, the player can trigger Critical Hits by connecting their next attack just before the target hits the ground after the first. As the player's units deal damage, the player's Cross Power (XP) gauge fills up and can be used for special attacks and defensive moves on the map. Damage done via Cross Hits can fill this gauge up to 150%. Project Gear Zone has a a total of 15 save game slots included in the game, which can be used for recording a save game file during intermissions with a quick save file and a soft reset command. Character Pair Units *Unnamed Male Protagonist & Unnamed Female Protagonist (Original) *Ironman (Ironman Armored Adventures) & Ultimate Spiderman (Ultimate Spiderman (TV series)) *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Kamen Rider Kuuga) & Sub Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Yugi Muto & Seto Kaiba (Yugioh the Abridged Series) *Niko Bellc (Grand thelf Auto IV) & Lighting (Final Fantasy XIII) *Sam Simpson (Totally Spies) & Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Jack (Samurai Jack) & Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Raiden (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) & Dante (DMC: Devil May Cry) *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) & Yu Narukami (Persona 4) *Flynn (Shin Megami Tensei IV) & Korra (Avatar: the legend of Korra) *Superior Spiderman Parker"/Otto Octavius & Scarlet Spider Name: Kaine (Marvel) *Starkiller (Star Wars The Force Unleashed) & Aya (Onechanbara) *Ben Tennyson & Rook (Ben 10: Omniverse) *James Heller (Prototype 2) & Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire) *Snake eyes & Storm Shadow (GI joe Series) *Natsu & Lucy (Fairy Tail) *Panty & Stocking (Panty & Stocking with Ganterbelt) *Zetman name: Jin & Alphas name: Kouga (Zetman) *Kotetsu T. Kaburagi & Barnaby Brooks Jr. (Tiger and Bunny) *Chiyuki Kurashima (Accel World) & Gwen Tennyson(Ben 10 Omniverse) *Kirito/Kazuto Kirigaya & Asuna/Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) *Josuke higashikata & Jotaro Kujo (Jojo bizarre Adventure) *Asuka & Lili (Tekken) *Superman and Batman (Injustice: God Among Us) *Lily (Kappa Mikey) & Kazu (Air Gear) *Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) & Zelda (Zelda:The wand of Gamelon) more characters to come... Assist Pair *Unnamed Assit (Original) *Mandarin (Ironman Armored Adventures)* *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)* *Joey Wheeler (Yugioh the Abridged Series) *Raidou Kuzuniha (SMT Devil Summoner: Raidou VS...) *Rukia Kunichi (Bleach) *Scottsman (Samurai Jack) *Kagura (Onechanbara z) *Agent Six (Generator Rex) *Boba Felt (Star Wars)* *Venom Thompson (Marvel) *Saki (Onechanbara) *Kate Ashley (Red Garden) *Alex Mercer (Prototype)* *Kakashi (Naruto) *Maka/Soul (Soul Eater) *Saya (Blood+) *Akira Inugami (Wolf Guy) *Ena Seishuin (Campione!) *Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) *Agent P(Phineas and Ferb) *Kenshiro (Fist of the north Star) *Haruhi (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Deathstroke (Injustice: God Among Us)* *Basshunter *Vegeta (TFS: Dragonball Z Abridged)* * - Initially a Rival Unit. Rival Units *Unnamed Antagonist 1 (Original) *Unnamed Antagonist 2 (Original) *Unnamed Female Antagonist (Original) *Yami Marik (Yugioh The Abridged Series) *Amon (Avatar The Legend of Korra) *Whiplash (Ironman Armored Adventures) *Quai Chi (Mortal Kombat) *Grimmjow (Bleach) *Jetsteam Sam (Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Adachi Tohru (Persona 4) *Scanty (Panty & Stocking with Ganterbelt) *Kneesocks (Panty & Stocking with Ganterbelt) *Dio (Jojo bizzare adventure) *Superman Regine (Injustice: God Among us) *Frieza (TFS: Dragonball Z Abridged) Gallery BLue wallpaper.jpg|Blue Wallpaper Red wallpaper.jpg|Red Wallpaper Category:Crossover games Category:RPG game Category:Project X Zone Fanmade